


who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone

by notthebigspoon



Series: slow dancing in a burning room [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi manages to be a husband, a father, a baseball player and still be a damn good boyfriend. There's something inhuman about the guy. He's like a Puerto Rican superman. </p><p>Title taken from Come Undone by Duran Duran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by giantsmisfit on tumblr. Enjoy.

“You think too loud.”

“You didn't have to spend your day off with me.” Tim mutters, pushing Javi's hand off of his shoulder.

“And who else would I have wanted to spend it with?”

“Your wife?”

“Mm, she's in Ibiza, with Kylan and her girlfriend.” He answers absently, like it's completely normal to be spending your one day off in weeks in a separate country from your spouse with your respective extracurricular lovers.

Which, for Javi, is normal. Tim's seen guys that can't manage the girlfriend or wife they have. Javi manages to be a husband, a father, a baseball player and still be a damn good boyfriend. There's something inhuman about the guy. He's like a Puerto Rican superman. Tim would last maybe, _maybe_ four hours in his shoes before having a mental breakdown.

People have told him lately that he needs to stop over thinking. He's stressing himself out and he needs to just let things happen as they come and stop worrying before he gives himself an ulcer. They're probably right. After all, it's been a good night and morning. Javi had taken him out for ice cream after the loss, laughing off Tim's half hearted scowls and protests that he wasn't a kid.

They'd went to sleep early, Tim curled up in Javi's arms with his head on his boyfriend's chest. They woke up late and had slow and lazy morning sex, Javi teasing and petting and making Tim beg and laugh both before giving him what he wanted.

Now though, now he decides they're definitely right. Javi's making him breakfast/lunch wearing nothing but low slung sweat pants and Tim has a glass of cactus juice that's giving him a pleasant buzz. Javi gives him a disapproving look, dropping a plate of pancakes in front of him and taking the cactus juice away, taking a drink and eying the glass. 

“A little early for this, don't you think? And it tastes disgusting.”

“After we eat, I plan on spending the rest of the day in bed with you. A little booze isn't going to hurt me.”

“Ugh, why do I love you?” Javi says, grumbling and sitting down next to Tim with his own plate of pancakes. It's something he says whenever he's confronted with one of Tim's idiosyncrasies and while it used to terrify Tim, make him wonder if maybe Javi was going to change his mind, Tim's learned to disregard the first three words and focus on the important part.

“I've been asking myself that since you said it.” Tim shrugs, cutting his pancakes into squares with his fork. Javi doesn't answer, just hums and leans over to press a kiss to Tim's shoulder before eating his own pancakes.

They don't get a lot of days like this, just the two of them. They've got the road trips, always sharing a bed and making sure to have at least two dates when they're away. A home stand is harder and almost impossible to plan. Javi will only sometimes stay the night at Tim's house but Tim's always invited to dinner at least once. It'd weirded him out at first, having dinner with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's family but when Renee's relationship with Charlotte had gotten serious and it'd turned into family dinner night, it'd gotten easier. Charlie kind of reminds him of Buster, calm and steady but ready to throw down if you piss her off.

“You're a million miles away baby. What are you thinking about?”

Tim blinks, glancing over at Javi. “This is going to sound weird but I was thinking of Charlie.”

“You're having breakfast with me and you're thinking of my wife's girlfriend?”

“I told you it was weird.”

“Very.”

Javi looks like he's thinking about it for a moment before he's wrapping an arm around Tim's waist and hauling him over. Tim lands in his lap with an oof, laughing as he leans in for a smooch. That's one of his favorite things, the size difference and Javi's ability to throw him around like he's nothing. 

“I like you in my clothes.” Javi says, smirking and tugging at the t-shirt Tim had scavenged off the floor.

“I like me better out of them.”

“That a suggestion?”

Tim smirks, sliding a hand into Javi's sweats. “Well, yes, but I could beg for it. I know you like it when I do that.”

“Nope. Better idea.”

He starts to ask what but he doesn't get a chance to before Javi's shoving the plates and glasses out of the way. Tim can hear them thunking to the floor and think for a second that he's not cleaning it up but the thought is driven out of his mind when Javi hefts him to sit on the edge of the table, gets both of their pants halfway down their thighs. 

Tim's still open from this morning but Javi's big and the hard and fast pace makes him cry out. He wraps his legs around Javi's waist, hooks an arm around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. It doesn't last long, just a few shorts before Javi's coming with a low groan. He buries his face in Tim's hair, hand moving in rough strokes until Tim comes.

For a little while, it's quiet, Tim content to just cling to his boyfriend. But...

“Dude. I think there's syrup on my ass.”

Javi snorts, kisses him one more time before pulling him to stand. “C'mon then. Shower.”

“Y'know I love you, right?” Tim asks. And maybe he's sex drunk but he needs to say it.

“Love you too baby.”


End file.
